The Original Tribid
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: When Klaus killed Katherine's family, he didn't know that one of them would not stay dead. He certainly didn't know that she was different than the rest of them. That was because Aleksandra Petrova was his daughter.
1. Prologue

A woman went to meet a man in the forest of Bulgaria. It was the first time that they were going to meet. They had been together before, but never alone."

"_I shouldn't be doing this_." The woman declared in Bulgarian "_My husband will kill me if he finds out about this."_

"_I could kill him for you so he doesn't find out." _The man suggested. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but she assumed that he was and decided to play along with him.

"_No, he is already the father of my daughter. I do not wish for her to grow up without him." _She declared. _"We should probably do this quickly."_

The two of them started to kiss and touch each other before moving to more physical contact. Once they were done, they laid together underneath the stars.

"_So what is going to happen now?"_ The woman asked. "_I don't think that I can do this again, Niklaus. I cannot leave my family behind."_

"_I could give you the world, but if you would rather stay in your loveless marriage, that is what I will do for you, Mariana." _Niklaus declared. His eyes then dilated and he looked her in the eye, choosing to speak in English because it didn't matter what language he spoke. "You will get dressed and return home, forgetting that this moment ever happened. If we ever get the chance to meet again, I hope that things will be different, but for now it is goodbye."

Niklaus then disappeared and Mariana blinked forgetting what had just happened. She then returned home.

A few months later, Mariana fell pregnant. Not knowing of her affair, she assumed that it was her husband's, even though the child wasn't. That was the story of my conception. No one knew that she was giving birth to a creature unlike anything that had ever been seen before.

My life was fairly quiet for the next 13 years. My father taught me magic, even though it seemed like I was more talented than he was and definitely more talented than my sister. I always wondered if I was different because my eyes were a different color than the rest of my family. At that point, my sister returned home.

"_I think I am pregnant." _Katerina declared.

"_That is impossible." _My father replied. "_You cannot be pregnant since you don't have a husband. Unless you mean to tell me that you have committed the most shameful act that a woman can commit." _

"_I wasn't sure if Andon would return from the war. I had to be with him before he left._" Katerina argued. Andon hadn't returned from the war. Still it was forbidden to have children out of wedlock.

"_After you birth this child, I will have no more of you." _Father stated.

As soon as the child was born, a girl, Father immediately gave her away. Then, he exiled Katerina. As far as I tell, he was sending her to England. I wasn't even sure if she would make it there. I was fairly certain that I was never going to see my sister.

It was a year later before anything of note happened. I did not have a very exciting life, at least not at that time.

I was asleep when I was awoken by the sound of a scream. I first saw my father's body and then I saw a man standing over my mother. He was speaking a language that I couldn't understand.

"_Who are you?"_ I interrupted.

"Oh bloody hell, another child. I almost don't want to do this." He declared. I had no idea what he was saying, but I assumed that he was the one who had killed my parents. I used a spell and threw him to the ground. "You're a witch too. I didn't know that about her. This is even more painful for me, but she must be punished. I suppose I should just make this quick.

He rushed over to me at a speed that I had never seen before and swiftly broke my neck. I was dead.

Until I wasn't. I woke up a period of time later. My body hurt. I knew noticed the smell of my mother's blood. For some reason, I was drawn to it. I stuck my hand into his open wound and licked it. The taste was amazing. I then buried my face into her body.

That got the attention of one of the servants. She had been hiding and was apparently undetected by the man who had killed the others. I could hear the blood rushing through her veins and I was still hungry. She tried to run, but I stopped her with a spell and bit into her neck, feeding until she was dead. That triggered the final part of my transformation to be become the rarest of all creatures.

My name is Aleksandra Petrova. I am part witch, part vampire, part werewolf: a tribid.

So that was the prologue. What will happen when Aleksandra meets her father for the second time? Will she become friends with any of the Mystic Falls Crew? Aleksandra is played by Miley. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Prologue Part 2

It was the first full moon afterwards that I realized what I was. I transformed into a wolf. The unfortunate part was that my clothing was completely destroyed and I was in the middle of the woods. Even though I was a witch, I did not possess the ability to fabricate clothing out of thin air. I would have to find someone to give me some. I still felt hungry and I smelled blood. The was blood on my face. I was a monster. I had heard stories of the demons that fed on blood, but never of anything like me.

I decided that I would have two missions in my life. I needed to find out who the man that killed me was and I also needed to find Katerina. I didn't have any other family left, so I would have to make it to England to see if I could find my sister. It was a little bit easier said than done because I had way of traveling to England. The first thing that I needed to do was find some clothing. I went into the nearest village and people were a little bit shocked by my nudity. Fortunately, I was able to find a mother and daughter that was willing to help me. Though, neither of them looked like anyone I had ever seen before. Their eyes were a different shape than anyone else's. One thing that I realized was that if I was going to go to England, I would have to learn to speak English. Fortunately for me, both of them spoke Bulgarian.

"_So how did you manage to wind up all alone without any clothing?" _The woman asked. I knew that I shouldn't tell the truth. Father always told me to keep what I was a secret.

"_I don't know." _I lied. _"Can I ask you something. Do either of you speak English by any chance? I need to learn the language." _

"_I can teach you." _The girl replied. "_But first you'll have to tell us your name." _

"_My name is Aleksandra." _I declared.

"_My name is Annabelle and this is my mother Pearl." _She retorted.

I later learned that Annabelle and her mother were like me in that they craved blood the same way that I did. However, unlike me they were unable to walk during the sunlight. They managed to teach me English and I went on my way to find Katerina. They also taught me another trick. Apparently, I could look people in the eye and if they were human and not under the influence of a plant called vervain, I could make them do or believe whatever I wanted them to.

Eventually, I made my way to England to see if I could find my sister. While I didn't even know if she was still alive, I wanted to have the feeling of hope that she was. At the very least, I needed to tell her of our parents' death.

Unfortunately, I never did find her. I made my way to England and she was nowhere to be found. I recognized that England was a large island, but I had no clue where to find her. I remembered that my father told me of a way to locate someone using magic, but he had not taught me that spell. I would have to see if I could find another witch and I had no idea how to do that.

I also found out that my body was no longer aging. It was apparently part of being a vampire. I couldn't help but wonder if I was cursed to continue roaming aimlessly. Would I always be alone? There didn't seem to be anyone else like me.

It was sixteen years before I found who I was looking for…or so I thought.

I was in Italy when I noticed a familiar face. It was Katerina.

"Katerina." I said to her as I went over to her and touched her. She looked just like her.

"_Who are you?"_ She asked in Italian. I had since learned most of the languages of Europe, so I could understand her. She looked confused when she saw me.

"_Don't you remember me, I'm your sister Aleksandra." _I replied.

"_I don't not know you. You seem to have me confused for someone else." _She declared.

"Do not lie to me. I want you to tell me who you are." I compelled.

"_My name is Bianca di Fiume" _She stated mindlessly. With that, I bit into her neck. She was not my sister but rather someone who looked just like her. I drank her blood until she was dead because I did not want to see her anymore. I did not want to see anyone who wore my sister's face.

After fifty years, I just decided to stop searching for my sister. I was fairly certain that she was dead anyway. Apparently, there were other girls who looked like her, and I killed every one of them. I decided to focus my energy on finding the man who had killed me. I saw him drinking my mother's blood, so I knew that he was similar to me.

I was in Germany when I found out the name for the girls who looked like my sister: doppelganger. It was supposed to be someone who was a supernatural occurrence that was made to look like someone from the past and it was unlikely that Katerina was the first one.

After several lonely decades, I decided that I should find something in my life that I enjoyed. It needed to be something that other people liked because maybe I could bond with others through shared interests.

What I found was music. I liked the sounds that instruments made and I also liked the melodic words. I wasn't satisfied by just hearing it though. I found that I needed to make music of my own. I went began to compose and went to the places where some of the most famous composers learned their music.

But what I found was that apparently woman didn't compose music and no one would play anything written by a woman. While I could have made them listen to my music and made them teach it, I decided that it would be best to let it go. Instead, I would remain anonymous in my compositions. It was probably for the best because I didn't really want to become famous for my compositions. I was just doing it because they brought me joy. I could have given them to someone else to play, but that would be too much hassle.

After a hundred years, I made my way to the new world. I needed a good way to get blood, and I still felt sexual urges, so I decided to open a brothel. I made a promise to myself that I would not harm the other woman there. They seemed to be mostly lost souls. One night, I didn't feel like being there, so I went to a tavern and started to sing a song that I wrote.

_There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl  
And God I know I'm one _

_My mother was a tailor  
Sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gambling man  
Down in New Orleans_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk _

_Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your life in sin and misery  
In the house of the rising sun _

_Well I've got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm going back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain_

_Well there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the rising sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl  
And God I know I'm one _

_And God I know I'm one  
And God I know I'm one_

It was 1919 when I found out who the man who had killed me was. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson. His last known location was in New Orleans, where I had been a few hundred years ago. America was a very big country and I wanted to explore all of it. It was a country that had been through many silly wars, one that had just ended. I heard the city was run by vampires. I managed to find one to assist me.

"I need to speak to whoever is in charge." I stated.

"You can't go making requests like that, little girl." He told me. At that point, I grabbed him by the neck.

"I am much older than you think I am." I declared. "I can very easily kill you. Now tell me who is charge and I will spare your life. You have ten seconds."

"His name is Marcel." The man replied.

I went to find Marcel. He was an African-American man. He looked charming and approachable.

"You know it's not very often that people come to see me." He stated. "What can I do for you?"

"I am looking for Niklaus Mikaelson." I declared. "I've heard that he was last seen here. Can you tell me where to find him?"

"He was here, but I can't tell you where to find him because his father chased him off." He said.

"Damn it." I cursed. Why was I always too late when it came to finding people?

"You know, you look a lot like him." He commented. "In fact, I know those eyes anywhere. If I didn't know that it was impossible, I would say that you were his kid."

"Why would that be impossible?" I challenged. Yes, that would mean that my father wasn't my father, but it was a better explanation for what I was than anything I knew of.

"Because vampires aren't able to procreate." He declared. "At least that's what I've been told. If there is some sort one-in-one-million chance they can, I would say that he is your father."

So there's more exposition in this chapter. Aleksandra will make it to Mystic Falls in the next chapter. On the bright side, we got appearances from Anna, Pearl, and Marcel. I haven't decided who Aleksandra's love interest is yet. Obviously it won't be Elena or the Mikaelsons, but others are fair game. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Ghost World

So I have no sense of direction. You would think that after being alive over 500 years, I would know that, but I am terrible at finding places. I'm also not very good at finding people because it's been nearly 100 years and I still haven't found my father. I was currently headed towards his last known location: Mystic Falls, Virginia. At first, I thought it was a weird name for a town, but then I realized that it had been named for the waterfalls than her a quire majestic look to them. They were quite amazing when you saw them up close.

I wished that it hadn't taken me three days to find the place. I could only hope that he was still here. You would also think that after all this time, I would have a speech prepared on what to say to him, but I didn't. I just hoped that he would believe that I was his daughter. Marcel told me that vampires weren't supposed to be able to reproduce, but it was the only explanation. The only way that I could become a vampire without previously drinking it would be if I had vampire blood already running through my veins.

I decided that it would be best to ask anyone if they had seen my father. I did know that not a lot of people knew him and the people that did, outside of Marcel, didn't seem to hold him in very high regard. I couldn't help but wonder what he had done to get so many people to dislike him. From what I had heard, he was the baddest of all vampires. Some people even literally called him the big, bad wolf. Nevertheless, I needed to go somewhere to find him. I decided to go to the police station (or sheriff's office as some places called it) and see if anyone there could help me. I found that the sheriff was a woman named Elizabeth Forbes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Klaus Mikaelson." I declared. "I was wondering if you've seen him."

"Why are you looking for him?" She questioned.

"_That's not important." _I tried to compel. "_Just tell me if you've seen him."_

"Vampire. I should have known." She commented. At that point, I realized that she must have been on vervain. "Klaus hasn't been here for a few months. If you're looking for people to kill, it would probably be best for you to go somewhere else."

"Damn it." I cursed. I was really getting tired of all of these dead ends. "Is there anyone here that might be able to tell me where he is right now?"

"There is one person." She declared. "He has a sister named Rebekah who is currently in town, I don't know where she is right now. She is enrolled in the school, so if you can't find her today, you should be Monday. Can you please not kill anyone in the meantime?"

"You know more people freak out when they find out I'm a vampire." I commented. I didn't feel the need to tell her about the other stuff. I had no need for magic at the moment.

"Well my daughter is a vampire, so my perception of them has changed recently." She explained.

When I got into town, I couldn't help but notice that there was some kind of festival set up. There were scores of paper lanterns hanging from the trees. I wasn't quite sure what it was. In addition, it felt like there was a weird presence in the air. It was almost spooky. It felt like there were spirits in the air. It could have just been my imagination. There was only way to find out. I would have to cast a spell.

However, before I could do that. I noticed something. It was either Katerina or another one of her doppelgangers. I wasn't sure at this point since I had heard of a woman named Katherine Pierce that fit the description of my sister. The only thing that made me doubtful was the way that people described how she acted didn't sound like the Katerina that I knew.

She was with an older man and boy. I couldn't help but notice that the boy kept looking to his right like there was someone standing beside him. I recognized there was just a chance of schizophrenia, but I decided to cast the spell to see what I previously couldn't see.

At that point, several people suddenly appeared like they were ghosts, but what interested me the most was the person who appeared next to the boy: Annabelle. I couldn't believe it. Did that mean that she was a ghost? If so, how did she die? I knew that I needed to talk to her.

At the same time, I looked at the boy. He was cute. He wasn't really my type though, simply because my current type was female. There was the possibility that I could turn him into a girl. It was easy to do and with the right spell, no one would even notice. However, the first thing that I wanted to do was go and talk to Annabelle. I walked over and began to beckon her. I hoped that she would notice me. It was possible that she wouldn't even remember me.

She looked at me and then pointed to herself to see if I could see her. I nodded. She walked over to me,

"Aleksandra, how is it that you can see me?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember me." I told her.

"You didn't answer the question." She pointed out.

"I cast a spell to see all of the spirits that are here, which you apparently are one." I replied. "Now that you're here, I'm going to bring you back."

"You can't do that. It'll kill you." She said. That was how it normally worked. "I won't let you die for me."

"I'm a vampire." I pointed out. "I can use the magic from channeling myself to revive you."

"So, it is you then. You're the one that they talk about on the other side: the daughter of the hybrid, the only one who is vampire, werewolf, and witch." She said. "But I don't understand why you would use your power to bring me back to life when you could do so much more."

"Because you were the first person, outside of my family, to ever be nice to me." I explained. "You let me into your home when I was lost and alone and even though we weren't together long, I still feel like I owe you."

"Wow." She commented. "I never knew that I meant that much to you."

"Let's just get to work on the spell." I stated.

I took her out into the woods because it would probably be easiest to do not around other people. I grabbed onto her and closed my eyes and began to chant. I cast it, I felt myself getting weaker. I opened my eyes for a moment and saw her pass out, before I did the same.

I woke up what I assumed was a few hours later. It was dark and I saw her still unconscious beside me. I shook her awake and she opened her eyes and sat up. I couldn't help but feel really hungry.

"Why do I feel so weak?" She croaked.

"Probably because you need blood." I explained. I was a bit slow to get up myself. "Wow that took a lot out of me. You're right. Had I been mortal, that spell probably would have killed me, we need to get some blood within the next few minutes. Let me help you up."

"Thank you." She said as I helped her up to her feet. I just that I had brought a blood bag with me. Thankfully, I could still walk. We made it into town because we were seen.

"Anna." The boy who had been with her said. I still wanted to turn him into a girl, but I definitely did not have enough power to do so at the moment. "What did you do to her?"

"I brought her back to life." I said. "I can't really talk now because I need to get her some blood, so unless you're offering, you need to let me get some for her."

"You mean she's a vampire again?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes and she's in need of blood." I repeated. He then took out a knife and cut his hand open. I felt my own fangs start to grow. He put it in her mouth and she started to drink. That was when I realized that he was Annabelle's boyfriend. I could still turn him into a girl, but I wasn't going to take him from her. I pushed him off of her when it was clear that she had had enough. "So we haven't met. I'm Aleksandra Petrova."

"Jeremy Gilbert." He said as he took my hand.

"So how long have you been together?" I questioned.

"It's really complicated." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy kind of started dating another girl after I died." Anna stated.

"So you have two girlfriends?" I asked in surprise.

"I told you it was complicated." Jeremy declared.

At that moment, the lights turned on and I saw a dead body hanging from a tree,

"What just happened?" I questioned.

"It's the other ghosts. They killed Mr. Fell." Anna stated. "We have to find Bonnie to get them to send them away."

"But then you won't the chance to see your mom." Jeremy stated. So her mom was dead too.

"Me seeing my mom is not worth more people dying." Anna pointed out. At that point, I heard someone walk up behind us. It seemed like she would get to do both.

"Okay, they're having a family moment, we need to find this Bonnie chick." I told Jeremy. I couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked me.

"I need blood too." I admitted. "But I can't have any of yours. You've already given enough."

We walked farther into town and I was pretty much to the point where I had to hang onto him, It felt nice, but I would resist any urges that I had because he already had two girlfriends. At that point, I noticed a tall blonde girl and a shorter African-American.

"Caroline." Jeremy called to her.

"Jeremy, why do you have this random skank draped over you." Caroline asked. I took offense to that. If I wasn't so weak, I probably would have killed her…or turned her into mouse, but alas I couldn't do either of those at the moment.

"It's not what it looks like." Jeremy said. "I can explain later, but right now we need to get rid of the ghosts because they killed Mr. Fell."

"I think I can do it." The other girl replied.

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I know I can." Bonnie replied.

I watched as Bonnie began to cast a spell. At that point, an older woman appeared and joined her. I assumed that she was a ghost as well, because she vanished as soon as the spell was over. At that point, Anna came over to us. Bonnie and Caroline looked a little surprised by that.

"Why is Anna still here?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm alive." Anna says. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I never said that to you. I can't help how I feel about Jeremy though."

"You three probably need to work this out." I replied as I stood up, It didn't last very long. "I really need some blood."

Caroline went into her car and pulled out a thermos. I smelled it and there was blood inside.

Later that night, Jeremy volunteered to let me spend the night at his place. I couldn't help but realize that in all that I had done, I forgot to look for this aunt of mine. I would have to do that in the morning. I stood outside of the house waiting for an invitation.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You do realize that I'm a vampire, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh, you can come in." He replied before I went into the house. It was then that I noticed someone was downstairs watching TV.

"Katerina." I remarked.

So, Aleksandra finally made her way to Mystic Falls and she came back in time to bring Anna back to life. She also wants to turn Jeremy into a girl. Will she do it? How will Elena react to her? Please don't forget to review.


	4. Ordinary People

"No, I'm not Katherine." The girl replied. So Katerina was this Katherine that everyone talked about? "My name is Elena Gilbert."

At that point, I went with my preferred method of killing the clones. I watched as she began to choke.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"She's not my sister, so she must die." I declared.

"Katherine's your sister?" Annabelle questioned.

"Her name is Katerina." I corrected. The doppelganger was starting to lose color. However, before I could watch her die, Anna broke my neck and I fell to the floor. I couldn't help but be a bit surprised by that.

When I awoke, I was on a bed. Jeremy and Annabelle were in the room with me.

"What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"Why did you try to kill my sister?" Jeremy questioned. I assumed that she wasn't dead by the words that he had used.

"I've killing all of my sister's doppelgangers for as long as I can remember." I stated.

"What reason do you have to do that?" He challenged. "None of them can help the fact they share an appearance with her and none of them don't deserved to die simply for how they look."

"It makes me feel better." I admitted. "They're all that I've seen since my sister was exiled."

"Trust me. You do not want to see your sister." Annabelle replied. "She's caused us nothing but trouble since we've known her. My mother's death and my own death were because of her."

"That can't be true." I replied as I started to cry. "There is no way that Katerina is this monster that you describe her as. She can't be."

"You haven't seen her in over five hundred years." Jeremy pointed out. "People change. You are going to be better off not knowing her. Why did you come to Mystic Falls? Was it to find her?"

"No, I came to find my father." I answered. The two of them looked at each with nervous looks on their faces.

"I have a feeling that I probably won't like this answer, but who's your father?" Annabelle asked.

"His name is Niklaus Mikaelson." I replied.

"Klaus is your father?" He questioned in surprise.

"That's what everyone tells me." I stated. "I've never met him before."

"I thought you said that vampires can't have kids." Jeremy replied. Those two were definitely a couple. It kind of made me feel bad for wanting him.

"Well I thought vampires couldn't do magic either, so maybe there's some kind of exception to the rule." Annabelle responded.

"Do you know where my father is?" I asked them.

"He was in town a few days ago but he left the same night." Jeremy declared. "We don't know where he is now."

"Can you get your sister back in here?" I questioned. "I guess if I'm not going to kill her, I should apologize to her. Also do you know if there would be a problem with me going out into the woods and turning into a wolf?"

"So you're a vampire, witch, and werewolf?" Jeremy asked.

"Well Klaus is a former witch that was born from a werewolf bloodline." Annabelle explained. "If she has his blood, she would be all three."

"What do you call that? A tribid?" Jeremy responded. "Wait, how do you know that Klaus is a witch?"

"Because she's not the only one that is the child of an original." Annabelle replied. This seemed like something out of one of those soap operas that I loved, despite that the fact that no one sang in them. "Of course, he was human when he and my mom got together. My father's name is Kol Mikaelson. The reason that I knew where to find Mikael is because he's my grandfather, and Aleksandra is apparently my cousin."

"This is really weird." Jeremy commented.

Since I needed a place to sleep, I stayed over with them.

I thought about all of the years that I spent learning magic. I had studied under several different witches. Though my knowledge was vast, I had only killed two witches to gain access to their grimoires. I could use magic to change the human body, but I didn't like to turn people into objects. I had once turned a person into a statue, but felt guilty and turned her back after a few months. If someone really pissed me off, I might turn them into a raccoon, but I tried to avoid that as well. I mainly stuck to altering people's appearances. I was still leaning towards turning Jeremy into a girl mainly because I was curious on what he would look like, but since I was in a small town, I would need a more complex spell, which would take a little bit of time to find.

In the morning, I followed Elena, Jeremy and Annabelle to this guy Alaric's apartment. Apparently he still owned an apartment that he wasn't living in. He was Elena and Jeremy's guardian. To my knowledge, she used to date their aunt before she was killed by my father as part of some sort of ritual to unlock his hybrid side. I wished that they could just give me a book with everything that had happened because it would be easier to catch up on it all.

When we got there, there was another guy with long brown hair.

"Okay, so Anna is living again, but who is the other chick?" He asked.

"Damon, this is Aleksandra." Elena explained. "She's apparently Katherine's sister, as well as Klaus's daughter."

"You know that makes zero sense, don't you?" Damon asked.

"Does anything in this town make sense?" Jeremy questioned. Everyone just nodded in agreement.

From there, Damon and Elena started to spar. I wasn't quite sure of the reason, but decided to just watch.

"We need to find out more about the Originals." Damon declared. "The Ghost of Christmas Past Mason Lockwood said that the wall would tell us more about them."

"I know a lot about them." Annabelle commented. "My dad told me about it."

"Why are we just hearing that your dad is a previously unseen Original?" Damon questioned.

"Because you didn't ask." She countered. "I suppose it would be easiest for me to start from the beginning. So, let's see. My grandparents lived in Europe. They had two children while they lived there before their oldest came down with the plague and died. That was when they headed to the New World because it was a place where they could raise their growing family. After they arrived, they had five more children, including Elijah, Klaus, my father, and Rebekah. And when I say they moved here, I mean it literally as in what would become Mystic Falls."

"But this part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena replied.

"It was a town of werewolves and witches. They kept it a secret from the rest of the world." Annabelle explained.

"Well, I need to go see Stefan. Fill me in the rest of this later." Damon declared before he headed out the door.

She couldn't help but look annoyed, but didn't resume talking until after he left.

"Now where was I?" She asked. "Okay, so everyone got along. My mother lived here as one of the only humans. They were going to be married before the big event happened."

"What was the big event?" I asked.

"Most people hid underground when the werewolves transformed." She explained. "However one night, Klaus and my uncle Henrik snuck out to watch them transform and Henrik died. That was the end of the peace. From there, my grandparents asked their witch friend to help them protect their children by making them better than the werewolves. When she refused, it was in the hands of my grandmother, who cast the spell on her husband Mikael and each of her remaining children. Mikael killed each of them before he killed himself. This was before my mother even knew that she was pregnant."

"Does this mean that you're a witch too?" Elena asked her.

"No, before I met Aleksandra, I knew that turning into a vampire eliminated the access to magic. I was born with the powers, but I didn't even learn how to use them before I was turned." Annabelle replied. "But we're not here to talk about my upbringing, we are here to talk about how vampires were created."

"Okay, so how did that happen?" Alaric questioned.

"Esther called up the sun for life and the ancient white tree for immortality. But the transformation had side effects. The sun became an enemy and weakened them. The flowers that grew at the base of the tree also burned and prevented compulsion, and the tree itself became the only thing that could kill them, so they destroyed it. However, the greatest side effect was the blood lust. Once Klaus first killed a person, he unlocked his werewolf side, revealing that he was not Mikael's son. If I had to guess, it's because of his werewolf side that he was able to breed, but he may not even know such a thing. Anyway, Esther decided to try to fix her mistake by casting the hybrid curse on Klaus, but Mikael's biggest weakness when he was human was his pride. That was what led to the creation of vampires and what started the actual war between the species. He killed Esther's lover and then he returned home and killed her."

Okay, so my grandfather was some kind of psychopath. That didn't exactly make me feel good.

"I can't believe it." Jeremy said. "How could he do it?"

"Well I can only give the account of what Klaus told my father. Apparently Mikael said that she had broken his heart, so he was going to take hers and once again, I mean that literally." Annabelle finished. That was a gruesome image. "After that, my father left town, before coming back about 15 years later to try to regain the love of the girl he had left behind. It was then that he found out about me. He wanted to give us the gift of immortality, so he turned both of us."

"You know I'm trying to figure out what these pictographs mean." Alaric declared. "It's probably the same story, but I'd like to make sure."

"That one looks like Elena's necklace which apparently belonged to Esther, so maybe it means her.." Jeremy commented. "And if I had to get the sun with fangs is a vampire and the moon with fangs is a werewolf."

"Then what's the one with both?" Alaric asked.

"It is both." I guessed. "My father."

"Uh oh." Elena said. "Then that would mean that part of the story is false. The symbols together mean that the Klaus killed Esther, not Mikael. He probably made up the part about Mikael so his siblings wouldn't hate him. I bet they don't know. I'm going to go tell Rebekah about it."

"I'll go with you to protect you from being killed by her." Anna volunteered.

The two of them left, leaving me with Jeremy and Alaric. It was a little bit awkward and I wasn't entirely sure what to say to them. I could try to learn the spell while I was waiting. There was a network of witches on the internet that only witches knew about because it was one of the easiest ways to communicate. It was then that I had an idea.

"Do either of you have a picture of my father?" I questioned. I wanted to at least know what he looked like.

"I do. He apparent took some selfies while he was possessing me." Alaric replied. See, there was another thing that I needed to know about. He took out his phone. It was that I gasped.

My father was the man that had killed my mother and papa and all of our servants, but more importantly, he had killed me as well.

So, I've always been intrigued in Anna's and Kol's relationship. That's why I like making Kol her father. Plus it adds to their relationship. I also changed the plot of the episode a little. Anyway next chapter is going to have some reunions that will probably be awkward. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Homecoming

I was in this place called the Salvatore Boarding House. Despite its name, it was not an actual boarding house as it was not open to the public. It was possible that it had been in the past and just wasn't any more. Considering that both of the Salvatores were vampires, it probably was a good thing that it wasn't. Too many people dying there would be bad for business. When I ran my brothel, I tried to keep death to a minimum because it would cause too many questions. Anyway, we were waiting on Damon's brother Stefan to call my father.

"So what am I telling him?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon replied.

"Klaus will be able to see through any lie that I tell him, so it has to be very good." Stefan stated.

Apparently they had found Mikael, my grandfather and he wanted to kill my father as well. Despite all of the people that he had killed, me included, I didn't want to kill him. I had never even gotten the chance to know him. I wasn't sure if it was in my best interest to stop the assassination attempt on him, even though I wanted to.

"We tell him that Mikael came looking for Elena and we vervained him after which point we found that he had a dagger." Damon explained,

"He'll probably see through that and then he'll know that Mikael isn't dead." Stefan remarked.

"Then I shall be dead." Mikael interrupted before he handed the dagger. I still didn't know how those things worked. "I'll do anything to bring that bastard here. However, before you decide to leave this in me, I'll let you know that I am the only one who knows the location of the weapon that can kill Niklaus."

I personally didn't think that teaming up with Mikael was a good idea considering that he had still killed several werewolves after finding out that my father wasn't his son. Not to mention, I had the feeling that he might try to kill me. I left during the phone call to practice my magic.

"What are you doing?" Annabelle asked as I looked through some spells.

"I'm looking for a particular spell." I stated.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She questioned as I continued to go through the pages. I wasn't because that would defeat the purpose of it.

"No, but I promise you that it's not anything harmful." I declared. Changing someone's sex wasn't harming them.

"You know you might be the only witch powerful enough to actually kill Klaus." She commented.

"Maybe I don't want to kill him." I remarked. "I don't even know him, and even if he is this crazy murderer that everyone says he is, he's still my father."

"I know what you mean." She said as she took a seat next to me. "Part of being a Mikaelson is having to look past all of things our family has done. I definitely do not trust Mikael. So, are you going to go to the Homecoming dance?"

"Why do they call it that?" I questioned.

"Well it's supposed to be something for various alumni to return to the school, despite the fact that I think it's kind of lame, but it will be the first thing that Jeremy and I get to do together as a couple."

I was a bit jealous, but she was my friend and cousin and I didn't want to take Jeremy from her. There had to be other people in Mystic Falls who were single that I could date.

At that point, Rebekah entered the room.

"You know I'm glad that you two found each other, even though I'm still shocked by the fact that Nik can apparently have children." She stated. I happened to sense some jealousy in her tone. "I also wish that we didn't need Mikael to kill him. So why don't you tell me about your life? I want to get to know you."

I told her about my various travels and all of the amazing things that I had done in my life. I was in the audience when the Beatles first appeared on _The Ed Sullivan Show. _

"So, you really killed all of those doppelgangers?" She asked. I nodded. "Well he was not happy about that."

The next day, I decided that I would go to this dance. Annabelle had gotten me a dress to wear. It was a powder blue lace pleated dress that went just above my knees with a design of leaves on it. It was beautiful. I really wouldn't settle for anything but the best when it came to clothing. It was probably from watching the fashion world grow from literally nothing to what it was today.

However, when I got to the school I was hit with a surprise. The school gym appeared to be flooded.

"What happened?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"The dance is cancelled." This generically-attractive guy named Matt declared. He was apparently a friend of theirs, despite being completely human.

However, it turned out that the dance had been moved. This guy Tyler, who apparently was a hybrid turned by my father was having a party at his house. The first thing that I noticed was that I couldn't get inside. That was annoying. However, I did know a spell that would allow me to bypass such a thing and walked right in. It was then that I saw Stefan.

"Hey, Tyler, this a great party." Stefan complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one who's throwing it." Tyler replied as he walked by with a brand of beer I had never heard of before. "And it's not a party. It's a wake."

I then heard loud, terrible music coming from outside and that was when I saw him. His hair was shorter, but it was definitely him. For the first time in over five hundred years, I was looking at my father.

"Stefan…" He started before he noticed me and looked aghast. "What are you doing here? I killed you."

"You killing me made me what I am." I declared as I bore my fangs to him. My eyes also glowed as I did.

"You couldn't have turned. Someone would have had to have given you blood." He pointed out.

"I already had the blood of a vampire flowing through me." I argued. He still looked confused. "You don't get it, do you? You're my father."

"That's not possible." He told me as he grabbed me. "You're lying. I will not hear them."

I then threw him backwards and he was more afraid.

"I am vampire, werewolf, and witch." I stated. "The only way that could happen would be if you were my father. I've been looking for a very long time."

"You're telling the truth." He stated. "I just can't believe it."

At that point, I saw tears come down his face. He then wrapped me in a big hug.

"Stefan, leave me to be alone with my daughter." Klaus commanded.

We then began to walk together.

"You know if I had known who you were, I never would have hurt you." He told me.

I couldn't help but feel conflicted. I could tell him of the attempted assassin that was going to be made, but doing so would be betraying the new friends that I had made. I didn't like making friends, but this felt different. This felt like a group of people who would accept me. At the same time he was the father that I had long been searching for and always wanted to know.

"So I'm fairly certain that there is going to be an attempt on my life tonight." He replied. How did he know that? "But you need not be alarmed. Hundreds of people have tried to kill me and none of them have ever succeeded."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so confident." I remarked.

"It will be over soon." He declared. "After their failure, I will introduce you to the rest of the family."

At that time, I walked inside of the house to get a drink. I looked at Stefan and had an idea. I wanted to test it and he would be a good subject. I silently began to cast the spell and watched as he walked away. I had to stay still to cast it, so I wouldn't know if it worked until later. It should have worked and I didn't hear anyone gasping as I cast the spell.

I did wish that I had someone to dance with, even though there didn't seem to be a lot of that going on. I was somewhat looking forward to the dance because from what I heard, school dances were like mini-balls except people were stupider and more afraid to actually dance. I had heard that Mystic Falls had its share of formal parties and it was probably somewhere that I would like.

It was then that I noticed that my father was at the door. He was specifically standing inside while I noticed that Mikael was outside.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come inside?" He asked. "Oh, right. You can't."

"You know you could come outside and face me." Mikael suggested.

"Now why would I do that? Instead, I could just watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." My father replied. Would that kill him?

"It wouldn't kill me." Mikael boasted. I guess not.

"But it would be fun to watch." Klaus declared. "All I have to do is snap my fingers."

"The big bad wolf: you haven't changed. Always hiding behind your toys instead of facing things like a man." Mikael stated. At that point a woman came to him and handed him Elena…wait she smelled different. "They may be sired by you, but they're still vampires and can be compelled by me. Come out and face me, Boy, or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus replied. "I don't need her anymore. I have my daughter now."

"You know he'll do it, Klaus." She said. It was Katerina! How did she even get here? Was she pretending to be Elena?

"If she dies, you won't have any more abominations." Mikael stated.

"Then you'll lose your leverage. Go ahead and kill her." Klaus declared. I couldn't help but wonder if I should help my sister.

"You're impulsive Niklaus. It will forever be the one thing that prevents you from truly being great." Mikael told him. He then stabbed Katerina with a dagger. Mikael looked surprised as she got back up. "Katherine."

"Ba-boom." Katerina declared before she threw some sort of bomb at the hybrids. At that point, Damon appeared suddenly and stabbed my father with a white stake. However, before Damon could drive it into his heart, a girl with dark brown hair wearing a dress with a pink single-strap bodice and a blue skirt with a jeweled midsection tackled him. It looked like the spell worked. At that point, Klaus grabbed the stake and stabbed Mikael with it. At that point, both the stake and Mikael lit afire and burned to ash suddenly.

"What did you just do?" Damon asked. He didn't look like he didn't know her, so I assumed the spell worked to perfectly.

"She's earned her freedom." Klaus said before went over to her. "Samantha, you are no longer under my compulsion or my servitude."

So, her name was Samantha. That wasn't something that I could choose. I was just glad that it had worked and she was definitely attractive as well. From what I understood, she was also single.

I then remembered that my sister had been there. I looked back to where she was and she was gone. She didn't even say anything to me. It was a bit upsetting. Maybe she was as everyone said.

However, that night I heard someone knock on the door. It was late and I seemed to be the only one who heard it. I opened the door and there she was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you." She said. "I can't believe that you're alive. I can't stay long. I can't let Klaus find me."

"I've been looking for you ever since I was turned." I replied. "Where have you been?"

"I've been running from Klaus." She said. "I came back for you, but you weren't there. I never meant for this to happen to you."

"It would have happened eventually." I replied. "He's my father and his blood flows through my veins."

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I'm glad you're alive. I don't know when I 'll see you again." She stated. She then ran off into the night.

So Aleksandra had her long-awaited reunions with both her father and her sister. She also turned Stefan into a girl. Samantha is played by Gia Mantegna. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
